Diamond is Unbreakable
is the fourth part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1992 and 1996. In 1999, the Arrow, manifesting latent Stand abilities, travels throughout Morioh, Japan; as high schooler Josuke Higashikata (illegitimate son of Joseph) and friends seek out the culprits of a series of homicides. Plot Summary Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata An older Jotaro Kujo travels to coastal Morioh, Japan, in order to meet high school freshman Josuke Higashikata and link him with the inheritance of Joseph Joestar; his aging, absent father. Once Josuke displays his Stand, Crazy Diamond, Jotaro shares the news of a paranormal threat in Morioh; revealed to be the result of the arrival of the Bow and Arrow, an ancient artifact inciting Stand development in suitable individuals, as delivered by one of Dio's henchmen. Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro The murderer Anjuro Katagiri targets Josuke with his new Stand Aqua Necklace for foiling a robbery. After Anjuro murders Josuke's grandfather Ryohei, a police officer, Josuke pledges to assume his place as Morioh's protector. The Nijimura Brothers Josuke and Koichi Hirose find a dilapidated house when Koichi is struck by the Arrow, soon releasing his dormant Stand Echoes. The culprits, Okuyasu and Keicho Nijimura, reveal that their father, formerly Dio's henchman, was transformed into an undying, disabled creature by Dio's cells upon his death, and that Keicho aims to create Stand users in the hope that one of them will be able to kill him. Josuke manages to prove to them that their father is at least partially human, dissuading them from their activities. This group is then attacked by the Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, which kills Keicho and takes the Bow and Arrow. Thus, Okuyasu joins the allies in locating this second murderer. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Koichi is extorted by Tamami Kobayashi of the new Stand The Lock, drawing in Koichi's mother and sister, and provoking the metamorphosis of his Stand into Echoes Act 1. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Fellow student Toshikazu Hazamada targets Josuke with his new Stand Surface, assuming his appearance; also attacking Koichi, Tamami and Jotaro. Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love When defeated, Toshikazu expresses to Jotaro and Josuke the observation that, as though by fate, "Stand users are bound to meet". Koichi is kidnapped by classmate Yukako Yamagishi, determined to make him love her whilst holding him with her new Stand Love Deluxe. Koichi's Stand develops again into Echoes Act 2 before he defeats and then rescues Yukako. Let's Go Out for Italian Josuke and Okuyasu discover the benevolent culinary master Tonio Trussardi, a natural user of the Stand Pearl Jam operating a fine Italian restaurant. Red Hot Chili Pepper Red Hot Chili Pepper reappears, attacking Josuke in his home. Jotaro gathers the group in a field, aiming to be free of its range; but from a motorcycle, it eavesdrops on the plan to recieve Joseph Joestar and utilize his Stand Hermit Purple in locating the user. Okuyasu attacks and is narrowly bested. When Joseph arrives at Morioh's docks, user Akira Otoishi reveals himself, fighting Josuke. Weakened, Akira is finally defeated by Okuyasu. Picked Up Something Bad! Akira's Bow and Arrow are taken into Speedwagon's custody, fostering a temporary peace. Josuke and Joseph discover Shizuka, an invisible baby (of the Stand Achtung Baby) apparently abandoned on the streets of Morioh; whom Joseph subsequently adopts. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Koichi and Toshikazu meet eccentric manga author Rohan Kishibe, user of the new Stand Heaven's Door. Let's Go Hunting! Jotaro enlists Josuke's help in hunting two rats both wielding the new Stand Ratt; Mushikui and Mushikuidenai. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Rohan draws Koichi into helping with his research. The pair discover a ghostly alley inhabited by Reimi Sugimoto; victim of an unknown serial murderer over a decade prior. She begs Koichi and Rohan to find her killer, who remains in Morioh preying on innocent people. Yoshikage Kira is introduced, speaking as though on a date to the severed hand of a woman. Shigechi's Harvest Shigekiyo Yangu appears having collected a minor fortune of loose coins with his new Stand Harvest. Striking a deal together, Josuke and Okuyasu combat him when he betrays them; finally befriending him. Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life Shigechi discovers Kira's secret and is killed after their confrontation by Kira's Stand, Killer Queen. People of Morioh Thus, the allies of the story congregate and agree to collaborate in locating Kira and ending his depredations. Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella Yukako meets Aya Tsuji, the beautician and manager of the Cinderella salon; who trials her with her Stand Cinderella as to the integrity of her desire for Koichi. Sheer Heart Attack With Kira's lost coat button, Jotaro and Koichi track him to a shoe shop, where he attacks with his Stand's secondary power, "Sheer Heart Attack". Koichi's Stand develops finally into Echoes Act 3, and after a battle also involving Josuke and Okuyasu, Kira is able to force Aya Tsuji to alter his features with her Stand, killing her before she may help the group, and escaping. Atom Heart Father Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi investigate Kira's former life and residence. The ghost of Kira's father Yoshihiro Kira appears and attacks the group from a photograph, empowered by the Stand Atom Heart Father. Yoshihiro escapes with a second Bow and Arrow; aiming to create an army of Stand users in order to protect his hiding son. Yoshikage Kira's New Face (1) Kira is shown as having occupied the likeness, home and family of Kosaku Kawajiri. Formerly underwhelmed, Kosaku's wife Shinobu is impressed when Kira steals their monthly rent directly from their visiting landlord. Janken Boy Is Coming Rohan is challenged in a series of games of rock-paper-scissors by Ken Oyanagi, user of the new Stand Boy II Man. Yoshikage Kira's New Face (2) Kira labors to adapt to his new life while repressing his murderous urges; provoking the suspicion of Kosaku's spying son, Hayato. I Am an Alien Josuke and Okuyasu meet Mikitaka Hazekura, who claims to be a 216-year-old extraterrestrial; user of the Stand-like power Earth, Wind, and Fire, which Josuke exploits in cheating money from Rohan in a game of dice. Highway Star Rohan spots what appears to be a room in a tunnel in which a man bends over and severs the hand of an unconscious woman. Then, Rohan and Josuke swap a motorcycle in battling Highway Star; operated from a great distance by new user Yuya Fungami. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Gatta. Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. The Man on the Tower Josuke, Okuyasu and Mikitaka combat Toyohiro Kanedaichi, user of the Stand Superfly, bound to a transmission tower on Morioh's coast. Enigma Boy Josuke and Yuya are confronted by Terunosuke Miyamoto, new user of the Stand Enigma; able to trap opponents in paper once they demonstrate fear. My Dad Is Not My Dad Hayato films Kira murdering a man and a woman; beginning a battle to protect this evidence. Cheap Trick Rohan is confronted by Masazo Kinoto, before Koichi attempts to help remove the independent new Stand Cheap Trick from Rohan's back. Another One Bites the Dust Kira, desperate at having failed to retrieve Hayato's tape, is pierced by the Arrow; affording him the powerful new ability "Bites the Dust"; a tactic with which, when discovered, he is able to reset time for one day. The Invincible Crazy Diamond In spite of this, Josuke is able to maintain a battle with Kira, who by now also employs Stray Cat in generating fast, explosive projectile bubbles. Final chapters :Let Me Remind You; Town Guardian Spirits; Goodbye, Morioh Cho - The Golden Heart Kira is confronted by the majority of the allies of the story; as Reimi Sugimoto finds peace, and Josuke sees off Jotaro and Joseph. Characters & Stands Major Battles Josuke Higashikata vs. Jotaro Kujo - Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Josuke Higashikata vs. Anjuro Katagiri - Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro Josuke Higashikata vs. Okuyasu Nijimura - The Nijimura Brothers Josuke Higashikata vs. Keicho Nijimura - The Nijimura Brothers Koichi Hirose vs. Tamami Kobayashi - Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Josuke Higashikata & Koichi Hirose vs. Toshikazu Hazamada - Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Koichi Hirose vs. Yukako Yamagishi - Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love Okuyasu Nijimura vs. Red Hot Chili Pepper - Red Hot Chili Pepper Josuke Higashikata vs. Akira Otoishi - Red Hot Chili Pepper Koichi Hirose vs. Rohan Kishibe - Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Josuke Higashikata vs. Rohan Kishibe - Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Josuke Higashikata & Jotaro Kujo vs. Mushikui & Mushikuidenai - Let's Go Hunting! Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura vs. Shigekiyo Yangu - Shigechi's Harvest Shigekiyo Yangu vs. Yoshikage Kira - Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life Jotaro Kujo vs. Sheer Heart Attack - Sheer Heart Attack Koichi Hirose vs. Sheer Heart Attack - Sheer Heart Attack Josuke Higashikata & Jotaro Kujo vs. Yoshihiro Kira - Atom Heart Father Rohan Kishibe vs. Ken Oyanagi - Janken Boy Is Coming Rohan Kishibe vs. Highway Star - Highway Star Josuke Higashikata vs. Highway Star - Highway Star Yoshikage Kira vs. Stray Cat - The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura & Mikitaka Hazekura vs. Toyohiro Kanedaichi - The Man on the Tower Josuke Higashikata & Yuya Fungami vs. Terunosuke Miyamoto - Enigma Boy Rohan Kishibe vs. Cheap Trick - Cheap Trick Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura & Hayato Kawajiri vs. Yoshikage Kira - Another One Bites the Dust; The Invincible Crazy Diamond Chapters Gallery Volumes 1-29 Spine.png|Volumes 1 through 29 spine art Volumes 30-47 Spine.png|Volumes 30 through 47 spine art Trivia *Araki mentions that some of the enemy concepts in Part IV were leftovers he was unable to include in Part III. *According to Araki, the broad plot of Part IV was inspired by real murders occurring in Japan at the time. *This arc is notable for taking place both in Japan and in a fictional setting, without travelling to any real locations. The plot is mystery-oriented, not travel-oriented, as characters balance everyday life with encounters with new Stand users and the search for Kira. *Exhausting the Tarot and Egyptian mythology in Part III, Part IV primarily references popular (rock) music in its names. *For its inventiveness and artwork it occupies a high rank among fans. *Araki states that it is possible that JoJo's Bizarre Adventure could have ended with Part III, since the resurrection of Dio was the last plot element of precedent.Hirohiko Araki Lecture Part 3, (7): "Joseph Joestar" *Sometimes when a character is defeated the character will "shrink" from being around Josuke's height as a villain to Koichi's height as an ally (i.e. Tamami Kobayashi, and Toshikazu Hazamada). *Among the community commonly accessing scanlations, Part IV is infamous for the "Duwang translations"; the only scanlations available until recently. A project by two Chinese students who were assigned to translate something into English, they failed their assignment due to how poor the translation is. Its many errors include original names for characters (e.g. Shigekiyo Yangu as "Fatty", and the setting Morioh as "Duwang") and lines like "What a beautiful Duwang" and "Get a feeling so complicated". *The title of this arc was formerly translated as Diamond Is Not Crash. *''Part IV'' is the only part where three JoJos are present (not counting flashbacks), making it, to date, the part to depict the most JoJos together. References Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts Category:Manga